


The assassin

by Izzylovessans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Grey Harry, James isn't harry's dad, M/M, Powerful Harry, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylovessans/pseuds/Izzylovessans
Summary: The boy who lived is missing and the Dursley's are dead. What happens when Harry Potter doesn't show up at Hogwarts but beaux batons? Slash LV/HP
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something interesting to be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'll try and update daily if I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm slowly editing chapters. While writing new ones.

It was sundown and it was raining, The headmaster of hogwarts paced around his office confounded. The boy who lived and his relatives were missing. Ms. Figgs was quick to alarm him when she spoke of a man leaving with the boy. 

“Albus?” The deputy headmistress was quite worried. “Do you think the muggles couldve-” Her hands froze around her teacup. 

It was impossible. The night the boy was given to the family Albus was the one who placed a trace on the boy, There was absolutely no way the family could’ve disposed of the trace on their savior. The very thought of it was ridiculous. The headmistress herself was in complete shock when the headmaster had explained the dursley house was empty and the boy was taken.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. “Minevera, I’m afraid that we will have to call upon the order” The wizard’s eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. What could this mean for this wizard world now? He only hoped the boy wasn’t dead.

* * *

The man picked up the pace, the Dursley’s bodies were disposed of quickly after he grabbed the chosen one. He held the boy’s hand tightly as he apparated to New York City. 

The ten-year-old was silent. He had let himself be tugged by the person who kidnapped him with an indifferent look on his face. The child looked around and squinted his eyes, the lights were so colorful and had mostly neon colored buildings and stores. He tried to get a glimpse at the man's face, which was covered by a hooded cloak. 

“Well you’re quite a nosey one, Aren't you?” The man murmured. 

He pulled down his hood revealing black wavy hair that curled at the ends and grey eyes. He stared at the boy in sorrow and swallowed.

“Sirius Orion Black” 

“Serious?” The boy said in disbelief. What kind of a parent named their kid that?

He guffawed. “No kid, Si-Ri-Us” 

The boy blinked. “Like the star?” 

Sirius smiled. “You have your mother’s intelligence…”

“You know my mother? I was told my parents died in a car crash.”

Sirius fummed. “Of Course not!” 

The boy tilted his head. “How are you related to my parents?” The man looked scruffy and homeless to Harry. He could be lying...but still he looked angry at the thought of his parents dying in such a way.

Sirius pulled him past pedestrians and into an apartment building.

* * *

The Auror’s had shown up to 4 privet drive looking for any magical signature or trace behind. 

The pureblooded Auror of 6’2 grumbled while looking through all the bedroom’s. “Nothing here” 

A Metamorphmagus woman yelled from the backyard. “Nothing here!” 

He huffed and shouted through one of the bedroom windows. “Obviously Nymphadora.”

She stared at the window angrily and her lavender hair turning red. “DON’T. CALL. ME. NYMPHADORA.” 

“Enough both of you! Moody and Tonks both of you come here..” A male voice yelled from the entrance in the house. 

Moody limped with his stick down the stairs and saw Kingsley staring at the cupboard beneath the stairs. 

Tonks came in and stood next to them. “What is so interesting about a cupboard?”

Kingsley silently turned the knob and opened the cupboard. There was a mattress, Clothes, Electrical wiring, shoes and a few tiny soldiers. Tonks gulped because obviously someone was sleeping in this room, They couldn’t be more than 4’4 and quite skinny from how narrow the mattress was. 

“K-kinglsey” She stammered. “You don’t think…” 

Shacklebolt grabbed a letter from one of the two tiny shelves that were drilled in the wall. The letter was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The cupboard under the Stairs. His eyes widened, Could the headmaster have known about this. Did the chosen one really live in a cupboard under the stairs?

Tonks covered her mouth in shock with one of her hands and touched the dry blood on the wall inside the cupboard. Moody inhaled, what was Dumbledore thinking?

* * *

The Department of mysteries was silent. Lana Valencia stuffed her bag of everything she needed to complete it. It was time...Everything was falling into place. The Dursley’s are dead and Black had already taken the chosen one.

Unspeakable Boderick bode strode angrily toward Lana. “What on earth do you think you are doing, Lana?”

She scoffed and set her bag down on the floor. “Don’t you get it bode? It’s time and when they come, I do not wish to be here for it.”

She grabbed her wand. “Accio trunk” 

“Lana-” 

She grabbed her trunk and bag. “Forget it, bode! I refuse for my mind to be taken apart or for veritaserum to be shoved down my throat.”

Bode sighed. He knew what would happen once the chosen one was taken away; he knew it was all part of the plan. Their hopes now depended on Sirius Black for the time being. He rolled his eyes; may Merlin save them all. 

“Goodluck Lana” He whispered as she walked away.

She paused slowly. “Luck?” Please Bode, not even Lady Magic would be able to save us from the chaos about to happen.” Lana scurried out of the Department of Mysteries. 

Bode grunted and walked towards the time chamber. It was time indeed. Harry potter would finally have the chance to change time itself...as long as no one meddled of course.

* * *

Harry ran through the forest, coughing and breathing heavily. 

“RUN HADRIAN RUN!” A woman cried 

He whimpered and ran faster. His feet got caught in the tree root. ‘NO! Come on come on not no please’ He yanked and tugged on his leg baring through the pain.

“GET THE BOY!” The leader howled in anger.

The hooves of the horses sounded closer. Hadrian took a deep breath and whispered. “Diffendo” 

The tree root snapped in half and he pulled his leg out. He groaned and trudged on with a limp. Harry knew he had to keep going, his mother was counting on him and he couldn’t let her sacrifice go to waste...not again.

An Arrow struck his shoulder and he cried out in pain. 

“Harry!” A voice shouted. 

Harry woke up with a start, still screaming. He felt arms wrap around him and rock him. 

“Shh Harry, it's ok kid...You’re alright.” 

He kept crying and grabbed at the shirt in front of him. It was his godfather of course...His name is Harry...He is Harry now. He coughed and looked up at his godfather with his knuckles still Sirius’s shirt shaking. 

Sirius stroked his hair and softly murmured sweet endearments to him. He buried his face in his godfather’s neck. Sirius pulled him into his lap and kissed the top of his head. Not asking what happened. Just staying with him, which was all needed. He wondered if Sirius was sent to him by one of those angels.

Those church sessions the Dursley’s took him to in order to ‘cleanse him’ made him think if it worked and he chuckled holding on to him tighter. At least the Dursley’s were good for something.

* * *

Hogwarts was completely silent. Dumbledore hung his head low in sorrow as the order stood around his office waiting for an answer. Tonks was the one who had started to yell first. 

“Did You Know?!” she tried to charge at him but was grabbed by kingsley.

“Tonks, please...We don’t know anything yet. Let’s not be too hasty.” 

The other order members looked around in confusion. They were only told of the Dursley’s death and about Harry Potter’s disappearance. 

Arthur and Molly Weasley whispered quietly amongst themselves. She was wistful...She couldn’t understand why the boy had to go through such horrible cruelness as for his loved ones to be repeatedly taken from him. Molly was just glad she knew her kids were home in bed. 

“I am quite aware of Harry’s living conditions Tonks, but you have to understand because of the blood wards he could no longer stay with anyone but his blood relatives.” Dumbledore yawned. 

McGonagall glared at him and he cleared his throat. “Forgive me Minevera, I didn’t sleep well.” 

Tonks pursed her lips disgustedly. She understood why but that didn’t mean she liked it. They were dead now though she didn’t wish to speak ill of the dead no matter how much she disliked them.   
Apparently the Dursley’s bodies washed up in Hogwarts lake. She knew whoever did it was mocking them. 

“Well, at least we know the boy isn’t dead unfortunately.” Severus snape sneered. 

Molly Weasley bristled and was about to yell until Remus Lupin spoke up. 

“Professor, whatever you felt about James should be buried in the past not projected onto his son...Not to mention Lily’s” 

“Why you Insolent-” 

Dumbledore hummed. “Severus is right, the boy is alive and that is our first priority. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, could it be possible for you three to gather other aurors for a search to find the boy?”

* * *

Tonks, Moody and Kingsley walked through the ministry. It was in chaos. Cornellius Fudge was hiding behind the statue and everyone was running around packing away things into their trunks. 

Kingsley grabbed onto an arm that tried to run past him. “What is going on here?” 

“Trelawney?!” Tonks cried.

She stared at him through her large glasses in a trance. “The boy will change time itself...The world will become destroyed when he becomes one with the dark lord.” 

Moody huffed, he didn’t care for the crazy woman. He Ignored the both of them and grabbed Fudge from behind the statue. 

“Minister! we need to speak with everyone in the ministry, for an announcement” 

“What for Alastor?” The round man questioned worriedly. 

“Minister Fudge...Harry Potter went missing and his relatives were found washed up in Hogwarts lake.” Kingsley said tonelessly. 

Moody glared at Fudge. “The unspeakables always know something, we wish to question them first”

* * *

The woman sliced through her palm with a knife watching the blood drip into the potion and giggled. She cooed softly as the purple smoke rose from the cauldron. 

The door downstairs slammed open, but it was too late. Harry Potter would regret killing her lord. 

“Poor little potter” She grinned widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad dumbledumb!


	2. The voices

_“Boy, it is time, use your powers”_ A female voice whispered. 

Harry’s head pounded, it was excruciating...It’s only been a month and those voices were back. The last time he heard them uncle Vernon had been mocking his mother and father’s death and merlin forbid he ignored his uncle. He ended up with a long scar diagonal from the back of his shoulder that faded just above his pelvic bone thanks to those voices.   
It was airy and ghost like. Sometimes he could barely make out what they had said, but now…

_“Use them”_ She repeated. 

It was completely clear. He could hear sharp sounds and the fly’s buzzing around...His senses were completely heightened. The wind picked up loudly and his head had twitched to the side forcefully, someone was breathing in his ear and his eyes glazed over. 

“Harry?” 

He slapped his ear. It was his godfather, it sounded as if he yelled at him, but it couldn't be since Sirius was looking at him with a perplexed face. He started to hear the crackling from the fireplace. He clung to godfather’s shirt as he heard some sort of a ghostly wail. 

Sirius grabbed the sides of his godson’s face. He wasn’t sure what was bothering him but maybe if he used-...no, he wouldn’t use legilimency on him. 

Harry closed his eyes; he could hear footsteps hitting gravel from outside. Soft phantom like voices spoke jumbled words. It was a deep disturbing voice that made him shiver. The teacups started to shake slightly, and he opened his eyes to look at his godfather. 

“Sirius?” His voice trembled. He wasn’t sure what he was trying to ask his godfather, but he knew that he didn’t want to hear those things, just the sound of his godfather’s soft murmurings. 

Sirius grabbed him from his under knees and lower back, He carried him from the living area into his own bedroom. He knew his godson didn’t like his own room for some reason, not that he’d blame him. It was his mother’s room, Walburga Black. He kicked open his door and laid him on his bed gently. 

“Go to bed, Harry…” He kissed his forehead and climbed in next to him. Sirius stared at the ceiling wondering if he should contact moony…

* * *

Elena Rowle huffed when the aurors barged into the department of mysteries, Stupid minister should know by now they were granted impunity. Her harsh charcoal eyes glared at them wishing she could just go home already.

Adica Botezatu sighed and mumbled under her breath. She knew they were going to come but she thought the minister would remember the laws about asking questions of their work. 

Elena chuckled when Comos drew a circle around his eyes mocking Moody. 

A loud cough made her sneer. It was the annoying hag Dolores Umbridge. She approached Cosmos and smiled. 

“Mr. Atoes-” 

Cosmos narrowed his eyes, when the others laughed. “It’s Aetós...Mrs. Bridge”

Her eye twitched and she puffed her chest. “Ms. Umbridge!” 

He scoffed. “Clearly, I could only pity the poor fool who would marry-” 

“Stop!” Moody growled. “Do any of you know anything about Harry Potter’s disappearance?” 

Elena looked to her left knowing Lana was missing but kept silent. They all knew who their loyalty truly belonged to and it wasn’t the ministry. 

Bode stepped up. “None of us have anything to do with the failure of your jobs”

Tonks hair turned red and she thrusted her wand towards him, when Albus Dumbledore entered silently. 

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. “I’m sure the aurors didn't wish to make such accusations, but you must know why we became suspicious. After all the boy who lived was-”

“Ah yes, of course such a loss for the wizarding world considering their stupidity of placing their lives in the hands of a mere child.” Elena drawled. 

“My apologies my dear, I didn’t catch your name” Dumbledore spoke slowly. 

Elena sneered. “I don’t have to answer you…In fact, we don’t have to answer any of you. None of you have the right to speak to us unless our senior had given you permission to do so. Now if all of you can disappear from our sight.” 

Alastor flounced out of the department and the others followed. 

Bode raised his eyebrow. “Did you not hear her Dumbledore?” 

“Right, right of course.” Albus walked out with a spring in his step. 

He knew the DMLE wouldn’t be able to question them any further, but he had more than a feeling their department had much to do with the boy’s disappearance. 

Elena sighed and turned to the others. They could not let anything slip, hopefully by now Sirius Black has taught him about his parents.

* * *

Harry stared in astonishment. “This is a tavern.”

Sirius grinned. “Yessss” 

“I’m a child” he deadpanned. 

Sirius snorted. “So? They have water and food.” 

Harry merely blinked at him. “Oh, come on Harry, I’ll buy you a butterbeer” 

“How thoughtful” Harry said amused.

The tavern was full of drunken idiots…It was quite appealing though. It was a coffee colored wooden building called the Lion’s Head…How fitting. 

“Andy!” Sirius cried with affection. 

A brown-haired old man with a few grays and blue eyes looked at Sirius with annoyance.

“What have I told about bringing kids here Sirius” 

Harry shook with mirth. 

Sirius pouted “Aw come on Andy this is my baby godson he has to come with me.” 

“So why don’t you go and leave the boy here” He said irritated. 

Sirius beamed and turned to Harry. “Don’t listen to him Harry, the old man secretly hides his love for me” 

Harry smirked. “You sure about the Siri?” 

Sirius looked at him confused, only to turn around and feel beer dripping down his face. 

Andy chuckled. “Love indeed” 

Sirius smiled coyly. “Jokes on you old man, Free beer” He said trying to lick his cheek. 

Harry scrunched his face. “Gross, you know you sweat right?” 

Sirius picked up Harry and dropped him on to the bar. Harry scowled and rubbed his arse. The Tavern owner chuckled. 

“You hungry son?” 

Sirius looked delighted. “Oh yea! Can I have a-”

Andy scoffed. “Not you idiot, the boy” 

Harry Chortled. “Anything you have is fine sir” 

“Call me Andy” He moved away to get food. 

His godfather sulked. “He said I still I have to call him Dolton” 

The man rolled his eyes while placing fish and chips on to plate. 

“He likes you a lot Sirius” Harry patted his head.

Sirius glared at him and Andy roared with laughter.

* * *

“SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EYE?!” 

Severus glared. “Barty...” 

“SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE!!” He sang while mixing the potion. 

Severus’s eye twitched. 

“OHHH, BABY, CAN’T DO THIS TO ME, BABY-” 

Severus smacked the back of his head with the potion book. “Shut your mouth you bumbling idiot!”  
It was midnight, in exactly ten minutes the potions would be finally finished. Barty Jr and Severus had been working on it for over a week now. The potion started to boil over while Snape went to the shelf to grab the Asphodel.

Severus was seething at the sight. “Barty, I told you to keep stirring it!” 

Barty was standing on the student’s desk. “I was! I swear I turned around one min-”

He bit his tongue. “Get out of my lab Crouch” 

Barty glanced between Snape and the door wondering if he would make it.

* * *

Sirius threw another chair at Harry and he dodged again. 

“Come on Harry! You need to fight back” 

Harry panted in the corner of their apartment. “Your insane! What kind of training is this? How dangerous is Hogwarts?!” 

Sirius stared at Harry and went over to the radio. “Maybe music will make you move faster” 

Huh?

Bulletproof by La Roux started to play. He can’t be serious…

“This time baby! I’ll be Bulletproof!” Sirius sang and threw an alarm clock towards his head. 

Harry threw himself to the ground. “How is this supposed to motivate me?! You haven’t even told me what we’re training for!” 

Sirius cracked his neck. “For your future!” 

Harry stared at him impassively. “…Your nuts”

Sirius cackled and apparated behind him. 

‘What?’

He grabbed Harry by the legs and held him upside down. 

“Let me go!” 

“Are you done dodging little prongsl-”

Harry decked him in his privates and Sirius bended over dropping him. 

He smiled innocently. “Did I do what you asked, Godfather?” 

Sirius glared at him. “You wait till I get up” 

Harry snorted. “I’m surprised an old man like you can get up any part of you.”

Sirius stood up slowly and Harry’s eyes widened.

“DO YOU HAVE BALLS OF STEEL?!” 

He ran through the apartment with his godfather chasing him and smiled slowly. He couldn’t remember a time when he ever smiled this much before.

* * *

September 1, 1991- 

Beauxbatons was breathtaking to say the least. It was surrounded by Gorgeous gardens and lawns. Sirius stood next to Harry and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

Harry blushed in embarrassment. “Siri, I need to go!” 

Sirius looked at him with a bitter smile. “I’m going to miss you prongslet.” He ran his fingers through Harry’s silk raven hair which had grown to his shoulder now.

He looked at him with teary eyes. “I love you too Sirius, but I’ll be back for the holiday’s and write to you every chance I get.” 

Sirius sniffled and hugged him. “Goodluck Son, Make me proud.” 

“See you soon Padfoot” Harry let go of him and saluted. 

Sirius laughed and waved him bye while Harry ran inside the school. 

The inside of the school was white, with Pillars and French paintings all over the ceiling. A Black and white checkered glossy floor was beneath Harry’s feet. Gold accents at the top and bottom of the pillars and ceiling. 

A Black Owl flew past Harry’s head and he stared in amazement. It was Gorgeous…

Someone cleared their throat from behind him. Harry turned around to see a girl with silvery blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled softly and held out her hand. It looked small and delicate.

Harry grabbed it slowly. “Sorry, I’m a first year…A bit late actually.” 

She shook his hand and bowed a little. “It’s alright, I’m Fleur Delacour. Pleasure to meet you Mr.?” 

“Dolton” He blurted. “Hadrian Dolton” 

Harry didn’t exactly discuss what his new name would be. Black would lead them straight to Sirius So, he decided to go with the muggle name of the owner of his favorite tavern. That was the name he wrote on the letter to Beauxbatons. 

“Dolton, you may call me Fleur, I’m a Third year Prefect here at Beauxbatons.” She let go of his hand and walked down the hall. “Follow me Mr. Dolton” 

Harry rushed to catch up and walked in stride next to her. “You can call me Harry if you like” 

She smiled. “Thank you, Harry” She went into the great hall. 

It was filled with long tables and elegant chairs, A Clear and silver chandelier hung from the middle of the room. The walls were cream colored with tall windows covered at the sides with brown curtains and clear vases filled with roses. Apparently Beauxbatons was completely different from Hogwarts, it had no houses. Everyone sat in their year. A herd of owls flew through the halls delivering letters. 

“Come Harry.” She held his hand and guided them to the first years. “You can sit here.”

Harry sat down with the other first years and thanked Fleur as she walked to her own table. The table was filled with niçoise salad, baguette’s, crepe’s, croissants, different cheeses, and pastries. 

A first-year boy patted his arm. “Bonjour, I’m Adrien Moulin” He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. He was...pretty.

“Hadrian Dolton” He smiled awkwardly. 

Adrien looked at him curiously. “A muggleborn?” 

Harry frowned. “Yes?” Did this guy have a problem with muggleborns? 

Adrien chuckled. “I mean no offense Hadrian; it’s just your magic feels interesting.”

Harry tilted his head. “You can feel my magic?” 

Strangely he was weirded out. He didn’t like the thought that someone could feel his magic...besides there was something weird about this guy. Sirius said to be cautious; The school was ‘light’ and practically kissing Dumbledore’s arse. No one was to be trusted.

* * *

Minevera sighed. They were not any closer to finding the boy. The Hogwarts letter should’ve reached him. Speaking of...The owl never came back.

* * *

Little did they know that the owl was nothing but ashes burning in Grimmauld's fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *banging my head to queen while writing this* 
> 
> I suck at the html text editing and work skins anyone wanna co create with me ;3;


	3. The 'chosen one' dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I'M BACK! I also added details in the other chapter's.

February 15th, 1994- Beauxbatons

Madam Olympe Maxime, Our elegant Headmistress. She is half-giantess although she repeatedly tells us, she just has big bones. Headmistress Maxime would always brush her black bangs out of her dark brown eyes when she was around the French minister. It amused Harry when Minister Marius Delacour would practically break his neck to speak with her. Harry chuckled as he continued to write his letter to his godfather. 

“Hadrian, how long are you going to write your godfather, you’re going to miss the banquet” Abella Derouin pouted. 

Abella Derouin was his first ‘girl’ friend. She would always curl her hair every morning claiming straight hair was bland and boring. She dyed the ends of her coffee colored hair a light brown...It suited her. There was never a day she wouldn’t get a marriage contract sent to her parents from other families. 

Harry didn’t blame them, Abella is very attractive, but to him her appearance wasn’t what made her stunning. It was when her blue green eyes narrowed at him, when she knew he was up to something. When her rose beige skin glowed when she thought about Sébastien and when she smiled as she did a spell correctly.   
Harry snorted when he thought of times, he had to test her letters and food for any compulsions. To him she was family, after all Adrien was closer to his type. 

He stood up and from his seat in the library and grinned at her. 

“Why are you in such a rush? Is your future fiancé going to be there?” He teased.

She blushed and tried to smack him as he moved out the way. “Be Careful Abella, that isn’t very lady like.” 

“Oh hush!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Beauxbatons ballroom. 

The grand space was white and pale blue, and the most expensive room in the school with marble statues, high balconies and magical paintings; which baby blue birds flew to and from. It was used for dance class and other formal events, much like today. 

The French Minister would be joining the banquet today. Abella has been driving him crazy for over two weeks now about how everything should be perfect. Fleur however laughed at her antics telling her how her father preferred simple and cozy over extravagant. 

A long curved white birch wooden table was set towards the back for dinner after dancing. It was lined with a white and gold tablecloth and set with over 300 dishes, wine glasses, goblets and cutlery. It was complemented with LaRosa dining chairs, tall white lit candles and light blue hydrangeas. 

“I think we’ve out done ourselves Abella” Harry said pleased. 

“We’ve?” She scoffed. “You have done nothing little boy” 

Harry smirked when he saw Sébastien Lemieux approaching. “You didn’t call me little last night dear…” He grinned impishly. 

“What are you-” She turned around to see Sébastien behind her. 

Harry coughed a laugh into his hand as she stood there mortified. He squeezed her shoulder and backed away. 

“I'm going to check on Adrien...have fun” He joked as he felt her eyes glaring into his back.

* * *

At Hogwarts-

“Now we must remember Mr. Longbottom as a courageous boy who has passed away fighting for what he believed in.” 

Professor McGonagall had her head down as she spoke. Such a tragedy that has happened to the other prophesied child. Voldemort was truly back. 

Hermione granger and Draco Malfoy looked up at each other and nodded. They would meet in Professor Snape’s office. 

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes with guilt. _If Ariana..._ He wept silently as he mourned both of them. 

The children gathered in the great hall had their heads down, worrying about the worse. Where was the boy-who-lived...He was their only hope now after all.

* * *

New York-   
Sirius narrowed his eyes at the Daily Prophet. _Serves Dumbledore right, making children fighting war they knew nothing of._

He stood silently from his chair, exiting the apartment and jogging down the stairs. He had to go see Remus, they would have to go see Harry. It was time for him to come home.

* * *

Lana Valencia walked through Knockturn alley. The wizards and witches hissed at her as she passed. She ignored them and walked into Borgin and Burkes, there was an item Harry Potter would be needing. Besides the object belonged to him by birthright after all. 

Mr. Borgin stared at her silently as she walked in. Lana Turned to the Black and green amulet and grabbed it off the shelf. 

She approached Mr. Borgin with a blank look on her face. “I’ll give you 30 galleons for this.” 

He spluttered. “Miss! This Amulet was passed down in the Peverell family-” 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “The amulet was in a story book Mr. Borgin, don’t try and lie to me. This is Clearly just costume Jewelry; you should be lucky that I’m even giving you a galleon.” 

Mr. Borgin snarled. “How dare you accuses me-” 

Lana rolled her eyes and threw a pouch of galleons at him. “I am not a fool” 

She walked briskly out of the store smirking. _But you are…_

* * *

Abella smiled nervously as the headmistress looked around. _fucking horn dog...can’t you keep your dick in your pants for one second._

“Abella, have you seen Hadrian anywhere? He was supposed to give the speech for the banquet.” Madam Maxime frowned. 

“My apologies, Headmistress Maxime, Harry thought he would have enough time to visit his godfather.” 

The headmistress lowered her eyes in pity. His godfather was all the boy had left and with all he’s done for the school, the boy didn’t get to see him a lot. 

She sighed and nodded at Abella. “It’s alright dear.” She walked back over to the French Minister. 

Abella’s eyes twitched.  
.  
.  
.  
Adrien swallowed as Hadrian pushed him against the wall. He chuckled as he pressed his lips against his. 

Adrien tried to push him off, but Hadrian kept his arms above his head with one hand. “Hadrian we’re going to be late-” 

Hadrian cupped his erection and kissed down his neck. “Abella will cover for us” He smirked and bit down on his collarbone. 

He let out a cry and bucked his hips against Hadrian’s. “Y-You idiot! Don’t leave a mark.” 

Hadrian licked his bottom lip about to speak. 

The door slammed against the wall. “Hadrian! Are you out of our mind?!” 

Ah...It was just Abella. 

“Abella! Thank goodness you're here! He-” 

“And you! Why did you let him seduce you like this! You're just as bad!” 

Hadrian suppressed a laugh at Adrien as he was scolded with his mouth open in disbelief. He buttoned up his shirt and fixed his robe. 

Abella scoffed. “Want a bit of makeup to cover that up Adrien? 

He scowled and shoved her out the way with his shoulder. Hadrian burst out laughing as he slammed the door behind him. 

“I’m glad you find this hilarious Hadrian” She glowered at him suspiciously. “Why are you hooking up with Adrien? What are you up to Dolton?” 

Hadrian sighed softly and gave a soft on her cheek. “No need to worry dear. I’m not interested in him. Besides what have you been doing since I left you with Sébastien?”

Abella shook her head, coloring slightly. “Nothing you're thinking of.” She said chagrined. 

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm. He made his way out and down the hall. 

“Where are you taking me?” She spoke confused. 

He kept silent and walked out of the castle. Outside the castle, He dragged her through the maze and to the pond. It was pale green, almost filled with tiny yellow leaves and tiny bushes surrounding it. 

He sat down on the cold ground and pulled her into his lap. “Let it out” He spoke softly. 

She grimaced. “I haven’t the slightest clue what you mean…” 

Hadrian rested his head on her shoulder. “Do you wish for me to kill him? If not, I could always shrink him down and chase him around.” 

She snorted and kissed his cheek. “I'm alright father, I can take care of myself” 

He smiled seductively. “I could make your day better if you like?” He held her chin in his hand gently. 

He felt her fingers through his hair, her eyes half lidded. “Don’t even try it Dolton, I would break your heart.” 

“What if I break yours?” 

“Nobody breaks my heart”

He hugged her closer. “That’s my girl!”

She chortled.

* * *

Hermione had braided her hair earlier but it was mostly tangles now. Her brown eyes were alert and awake as she stared at Professor Snape, waiting for his response. 

The greasy haired man circled around her and Draco with a disgruntled face. He exhaled harshly and glared at them. 

“How could you let something like this happen?” 

“W-we didn't think-” She stammered.

“Correct! 5 points to Ravenclaw Granger! You. did. Not. think.” 

Draco sighed wearily. “This fine isn’t it? Potter is getting close to finding it” 

Severus threw his wand at Draco’s head. “The boy is still naive!” 

Draco growled rubbing his head. “The dark lord won’t kill him! He changed his name, didn’t he?!” 

Hermione threw a stinging hex at Draco. “He still has the scar you fool!”

“Why are you hitting me?! This is your fault as well!” He exclaimed. 

Professor Snape grabbed a book from his shelf and thrusted it into Granger’s hand. “Read it” 

Hermione tensed and stared at the title. 

**Reincarnation of the soul**

She sighed and grabbed Draco’s hand. “Come let’s go to the room of requirement”

* * *

Lana swallowed with difficulty staring at the amulet. It was changing shape once more; when she bought it, it was in the shape of a lizard but now it was a snake. She bit her lip and walked down into the basement.   
It was a wet and cold tunnel surrounded by stone. She walked through the tunnel slowly not taking her eye off the amulet. The necklace started to tremble in her hands, and she panicked. The boy wasn’t ready so why would the amulet-...The dark lord absorbed more than one horcrux. 

She giggled and pushed back the large door. The cauldron stood in between the circle of runes. She said the boy would regret it of course...poor potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't nothing gonna break my stride nobody gonna slow me down oh no I got to keep on moving !!!


End file.
